Sabriel Week Day Six: Colors & Concepts
by HisGuardianAngel
Summary: Todays Sabriel Week prompt was to pick a color and concept from a list. I picked pink and soulmates, I hope you enjoy :) My take on what really happened in 2x15, Tall Tales. Implied Destiel-ish in a way LOL Sort of a prequel/side story to The Hunter & His Fallen Angel but you don't need to read it to get this.


Centuries upon Earth as a happy-go-lucky, mischief wreaking trickster had made the archangel Gabriel rather desensitized. Since he'd left Heaven in anguish he had cut ties with any and all emotion except for the joy it gave him to torture the godless sons of pigs called human beings, and because of that, Gabriel was the only angel so far in all of Heaven to never experience wing colorization. Angel's were born mostly with white wings, except archangels, whose wings were naturally gold. However, an angels wings never stayed their original color long, they grew unique colors to them based on things said angels experience throughout their lifetime and how those events effected them. Gabriel hadn't felt anything in so long that his wings just never changed color, which he didn't mind. Gabriel liked the natural gold color of his wings, and never ever wanted to let pain and other feelings back into his life to see what hideous color it might change his feathers.

Of course…that was until he met a certain Winchester. Gabriel had been posing as a janitor at some stupid university for a while now, which was probably the greatest idea he'd ever had. All the superstitious college kids were the best to play with, the most gullible and naïve. Only issue was, there are only a few tricks here and there you can pull before hunters start sticking their noses in where it doesn't belong, and that's exactly what happened. Two insanely attractive men came lurking around after the incident where that jackass professor fell to his death…something Gabriel thought he was deserving of. He'd been watching the creep for weeks, sleeping with countless women in his office, some even students. Of course, the men that showed up would never know any of that, especially considering Gabriel was no fool and had heard about these two particular boys.

As he knew they would, they came knocking on his door poking around for answers and Gabriel was more than happy to play along. Problem was, when he showed them to the professor's office, the taller one started asking him questions…and something Gabriel never in all his years thought would happen, hit him like a slap in the face.

"Where you working that night?" The sound of his voice sent a shiver up Gabriel's spine and he was quickly lost in those big hazel puppy eyes that the hunter seemed to have. _'So this is Sam Winchester…my god…' _He thought to himself.

"I'm the one that found him." Gabriel was able to keep his nonchalant demeanor but he could feel something like gravity pulling him towards this man that he'd only just met, and he hated it.

"You see it happen?" Gabriel almost yelped at the burning sensation he was now feeling along his vessels spine but held it in and managed to choke out "Nope, I just saw him come up here and…" He looked down at the floor as if he were embarrassed to finish that sentence, when truthfully he was afraid he'd scream out in pain. Sam smiled curiously.

"What?" Gabriel about died right there on the spot, the smile somehow seeming to intensify the pain.

"He wasn't alone. I told the cops about it but, uh…I guess they never found her." There was that smile again….if he didn't stop that Gabriel was going to end up having to pretend to faint to get rid of them or something….or faint for real, which was also a pretty good possibility at this point.

"You saw this girl go in…but did you ever see her come out?" Gabriel shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek as hard as he could and praying they'd just leave him alone.

"Now that you mention it, no." Gabriel tried to keep his answer brief but the questions just seemed to keep pouring out of the younger Winchester. _'Kiddo, you're adorable but if you don't soon go away…' _Gabriel mused inside his head, struggling to keep his cool.

"Did you ever see her before or around?" Gabriel sighed and forced a goofy smile.

"Not her," The older Winchester, who had been silently stuffing his face decided to interrupt.

"What do you mean?" His voice was nothing compared to Sam's, didn't have that velvet sound that made the trickster swoon much against his will.

"I don't mean to cast dispersions on a dead guy but uh…Mr. Morality here, he brought _a lot _of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat." Sam and Gabriel chuckled at the same time and his heart lurched, especially when they locked eyes for a moment, making Sam look uncomfortably at the floor.

"One more thing, this building, it only has four stories right?" Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah." When Sam opened his mouth to speak again, Gabriel groaned internally. _'C'mon now, Sammy, you said only one more thing'. _Gabriel blushed at that thought, surprising himself with the sudden urge to call the young hunter that.

"There wouldn't be a room 669?" This made Gabriel smirk, loving that his little Sammy was so oblivious to the fact that he was talking to the very person that planted that story in peoples heads.

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" He gave Sam a very coy smile, his eyes promising the hunter everything, whether he caught on or not. Sam seemed to get it, returning the very sexual grin and turning towards the door.

"Just curious, thanks." And with that, both men walked from the room, the insanely tall one seeming to purposely swing his hips in the air as they disappeared, making Gabriel whimper.

"You great big bag of dicks…" He zapped himself into the room he'd been living in, his back still on fire. He groaned, trying to push his wings out to see what the issue might be. A few moments later he yelled out, the flesh and muscles of his vessels back tearing and his large golden wings stretching out. It was like immediate relief, but when the trickster looked back to examine his previously solid gold appendages, he discovered that there were a few light pink feathers streaking his left wing.

"What the hell…" Gabriel thought he should talk to another angel, he needed to know what the hell had just happened to him. He prayed for one of his favorite brothers, Castiel, and smiled gently when he heard the flutter of his wings.

"Cassie…look at my wings, please? I don't understand what happened." Castiel beamed, having not seen his brother in several centuries, and happily went to examine the feathers.

"Congratulations are in order, I do believe. You finally experienced your wing colorization." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know, but I don't understand why! I was talking to the Winchesters and it just…it just happened." Castiel's eyes brightened.

"You met Dean…oh Gabriel, what's being in a room with him like? I've only ever watched him from heaven but he's so…" Castiel stopped gushing at the weird look Gabriel was shooting him. Gabriel had spoken with God about it before, and he knew that Dean was Castiel's eventual intended mate, but Cas was like a teenage girl with the way he fawned over him before he'd even met the dude.

"I don't mean to crush your dreams, Cas, but he was kind of obnoxious. Sam's the one that lit up the room, you should have seen that smile of his, and those eyes, my lord!" Castiel decided to ignore the part about his Dean being anything but perfect and smiled softly at Gabriel. He took a closer look at his wings to confirm his suspicion and sighed.

"Well, brother, your wings aren't done. The pink streaks stop halfway through your left wing and the rest of the feathers in that line of pattern have lightened as if they might turn pink soon as well, same with the right wing. If they change again in the presence of Samuel Winchester…" He trailed off, giving Gabriel a knowing look. Gabriel's topaz eyes widened at the sudden realization and he sank to the floor.

"You think he's my mate…" Castiel nodded.

"They turned pink, which is a romantic color…and if that's the first feeling you let yourself feel since being on Earth, it's certainly plausible. Besides, I can feel your grace, Gabriel. From the moment you called me I could tell it was different, it no longer feels like the wild grace that an unmated angel has…it feels claimed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your grace imprinted on that boy. He's your soul mate." Gabriel had known deep down that that's probably what had happened since his gravitational pull towards the man had been instantaneous and strong, but he'd needed a second opinion. Castiel hugged the bewildered archangel and mumbled "I'm happy for you" before disappearing back to Heaven.

The next morning the Winchester's were back and Gabriel resented it so much, yet at the same time, he was itching to see if Castiel's soul mate theory was correct. He looked up at Sam intently, and his fear became an immanent reality. The burning sensation was back with a vengeance and he knew now that he was just going to have to somehow embrace it.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, boys, I had quite the night last night. Lots of sex, if you catch my drift." He said as he walked them up the stairs, throwing a sassy look at Sam to get a glimpse of his reaction. Sam looked insanely jealous and it filled Gabriel with an indescribable amount of bliss, having been exactly what he was hoping for. Once up the stairs, Sam pulled Dean to the side and they shared a hushed conversation, which Gabriel decided not to listen in on. He normally would have, but he was to busy admiring his new-found mate.

He discovered that he loved the way his hair fell over his eyes and the tight cute butt he had. He loved the sculpted abs that were not very well hidden underneath his clothes and the way he was so tall that he towered over his older brother. Gabriel knew it was definitely not the right time to make any sort of move, but at least now he knew who he was intended to love, and man did it feel right. As much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to think he might just end up like Castiel, returning to heaven and keeping a protective eye out for his Winchester until a time presented itself where he could come back down and sweep him off his feet. Yeah, that's what he was going to do.

When Dean and Sam were done with their discussion, Gabriel was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his mate telling Dean to go on up without him and that he'd catch up. Gabriel let out an inaudible whine of protest and led Dean up another flight of stairs, but not before snagging one last glance at Sam. Sam had been looking at him too, and when their eyes met, the younger Winchester smirked and winked suggestively at the archangel, sashaying his hips in the same provocative way as before as he walked off to do God only knew what. Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.

"Aren't I lucky? My soul mate is a sexy little thing…" He mumbled to himself, earning a confused look from Dean.

"Huh?" Gabriel shrugged, continuing up the stairs with an award-winning grin.

"All in due time, Dean-O. All in due time."


End file.
